


Stars

by GroovyMutations



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Steve takes an interest in the city, and then they get cute, bc it's new and he's old, hell yeah, this is so short it looks unworthy, uh idk there's some minor bitching at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyMutations/pseuds/GroovyMutations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes an interest in the city and wants to show it to Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

As the door creaked, Nat rolled over. She squinted at the door, which was now letting in a flood of light. She couldn’t make out the figure, though she could tell that whoever it was had the shoulder-to-waist ratio of a dorito.

“I may be half-asleep, but if you’re here to murder me, I swear I will shove this lamp so far up your-”

“It’s just me, Nat,” Steve said, cutting her off before she could finish her threat.

“Steve?”

“The one and only!”

“I’m sure there are plenty of other guys named Steve in the world.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Right, so what are you doing here at…” She paused to check the clock by her bed. “...one in the morning? Somebody’s ass I need to kick?”  
“Nah, I just wanted to show you something.”

“Can’t it wait till morning?”

“No, you have to see it now. C’mere.”

Steve crossed the room in three long strides. He threw open the window before turning back to look at Natasha. She sighed exponentially, for effect, before getting up. “What?”

“Come on, no questions.” Steve began to climb, rather ungracefully, out the window, and onto the ledge just outside of it.

“Steeeeve, it’s cold.” Natasha was barely dressed, only wearing a sports bra and a pair of shorts.

“Aren’t you Russian?”

“Was Russian…” She sighed yet again and climbed smoothly out the window, much more graceful than Steve. She perched herself beside him on ledge, bringing her arms up to keep herself warm. Steve scooted closer, pressing his arm to hers in an attempt to share body heat. “We’re in the city, y’know? Can’t see the stars from here.” She was looking up, as she expected that he had wanted to show her a sight she only saw when she was stationed in some remote area.

“I know, Nat. Do I look like an idiot?” Natasha quirked a brow. “Don’t answer that.” She rolled her eyes. “No, just… The city, the streets, the people… It’s all so… alive, you know?” He moved his eyes from her to the city. It was bright with light and activity, truly alive.

Normally Nat would complain, but she really didn’t mind. It was peaceful to see the city from up here. At night, it was quieter than during the day, but still full of activity. She could easily make out the sound of cars buzzing past below and music playing in some distant building.

“Peaceful.” She nodded, letting out a yawn. “You do this often?”

“Some nights…” Steve smiled, looking back at the redhead. “You cold?”

“Minorly.” Her bare body pressed against the cool metal of Avengers Tower wasn’t exactly comfortable, but she was holding back her shivers.

“Right.” Steve shook his head and wrapped his arm around her, tucking her against his side. Natasha didn’t complain, preferring his body heat over the cold night air. She wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Steve pressed a kiss to her temple before looking back at the city below.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically decided that Steve has seen the stars enough, so he takes an interest in the city because it's new and alive and he likes that. I wrote this at like 12pm and I'm so sorry wow


End file.
